Listening to the Soul
by TheCuriousConscience
Summary: He was so tired now. The battle was won and all Harry wanted was to take a moment to catch his breath. He's spent 7 years fighting, is it too much to ask for just a second? While following that pale light wasn't exactly doing nothing, he may have just found that respite he was yearning for.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involving the world of Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia. Those rights belong strictly with J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis respectively.

 **Author's Note:** This is a tester chapter more than anything, this was an idea that was poking around my head for awhile so I decided to see if I could give it a go. Just as an up front warning, I will be messing with timelines quite a bit, so if something doesn't make sense (plot/logistics/etc...) please let me know! Sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget. Also, there will be some chemistry between Harry and Edmund but I haven't decided whether it'll be romantic or more a brother-in-arms companionship. Please feel free to leave thoughts, ideas, or constructive criticism if you feel so inclined. It's always nice to know folks are interested.

* * *

" _Do you think I could have changed anything, if I was given a second chance?"_

" _My dear Son of Adam, don't you remember that things never happen the same way twice?"_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Chapter**

To tell the truth, Harry was never sure _why_ exactly things happened the way they did. Obviously, there was a plan. Whether it was one for 'the greater good' or a predestined one though...that's what always tripped him up. But the battle was over, the good fight fought, the Dark Lord defeated, and yet here he was tripping, more literally this time, through the rubble left behind.

He stumbled past Filch and his sweeping towards what remained of one of the staircases. They had stopped moving, the staircases that is, and his memory was too foggy to remember when precisely that was. Not that it really mattered all things considered. Such a small, insignificant detail to be so focused on. But this was his _home_. For nearly 7 years this was where he slept and ate and bled. Where he learned and where he grew in mind and body. It added this _ache_ on top of the numbness he felt ever since he left that forsaken clearing. During his musings he found his hand had come down to rest on the cracked stone of the stair he was now sitting on, brushing away the dust and crumbled bits so he could smooth his hand over the worn stone. He stroked it lightly, his mind wandering as he looked out a broken window. The longer he sat there the more aware he became of just how _tired_ he was. His legs burned from running, shifting his shoulders made his back seize which in turn caused his whole body to tense and for his jaw to clench, adding quite nicely to the ever-growing headache. As his heart stopped raising and he stopped hearing the pounding of it in his ears he could only groan. Merlin only knew how he was supposed to keep going today with the help of adrenaline.

 _Guess I'll find out_ , he thought morosely. Before he could even consider getting up and pressing on, a light flickered in the corner of his eye. Snapping around to look at it, and nearly gasping for the pain that surged through him, he was left rather bewildered.

There was a small ball of white-blue light hovering just before the landing of the intact wing of the staircase. It couldn't possibly be any larger than a Cornish Pixie even accounting for the distance between it and himself. For a moment he thought it was a patronus, but the lack of movement and size showed otherwise. Including how increasingly transparent the orb was becoming and Harry was actually starting to become a little concerned at this potential threat. His hand crept towards his wand on the the stair next to him and just as his fingers grazed it a voice rang out above the dull murmur from the Great Hall.

"Alright there Harry?" Turning back around, more slowly this time, he saw Neville and Luna. _Must be on their way to the Hall_ , he mused.

"Just fine Neville, catching my breath is all. Luna." he replied, and a nod of acknowledgement given to Luna who returned it in kind.

"Definitely understand that, took a moment for myself just now too. You need help getting up?" Neville's eyes started to fill with concern as he took in Harry's considerably uneven breathing and tense posture. His eyes flicked towards the wand in Harry's hand and if he had been going to comment on it Luna cut him off.

"You shouldn't keep Him waiting, you know." Her voice was soft even if what she said was confusing. Though, perhaps cryptic was better than confusing. After all, Harry had yet to hear Luna say anything that didn't end up being useful. Attempting to gather his thoughts he watched as she moved to take more of Neville's weight, who had until then been leaning heavily on the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Him?" He managed after a moment. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder where he knew very well that little wisp of light had been before he turned around. It was apparently foolish of him to think that it had disappeared. Then again, it was Luna.

"Come along Neville, we should see if the healers can fix your leg. It seems to be getting worse." Luna said as she started to help Neville limp towards the Hall. He settled on the fact that Luna wasn't going to clarify as they neared the archway and began to turn back towards the landing when Luna paused and spoke again.

"And Harry?" He looked back at her. A small half-smile played at her mouth, it was genuine if not a bit sad, as she continued.

"We'll always love you, do you know that? You've been given a chance that I think would be good for you if you took. You've taken care of us for years Harry, whether we wanted you to or not. Let someone else help now. I think you'll quite like Him." Her eyes softened as she spoke and she gave him one last smile before nudging Neville on. Neville could only give a one-shouldered shrug to Harry, the smile on his lips showing his amusement over her antics more than anything else.

It was a moment more before they disappeared into the hall and yet another before Harry allowed himself to look back over his shoulder for the light. It was still resting just above the landing, right where he left it. It seemed to flicker for a moment before it started to drift up the stairs.

"If a ball of light can lead me to a frozen pond and Ron to me...guess it can't be too bad." he muttered while he slowly picked himself up off the ground. His movements were choppy, the act itself taking longer than he wanted, but he never took his eyes off the orb. _Besides,_ he considered, _how bad can it be?_

He followed it up one staircase, then another, and by the fifth he was standing on a landing and gasping desperately over the railing while his legs shook. Harry glared over at the orb which flickered again in response.

"I was in a war you know. There was fighting, lots of it in fact. I _died_!" he said bitingly. The only reaction he got from the light was it hopping up the next few stairs on the flight in what he guessed was supposed to be an encouraging manner.

"I could be doing other things right now, _helpful_ things. Not following you aimlessly up every single staircase in the castle." His words echoed back to him as he forced himself up. Two more flights they went up and by then Harry slowly sank to his knees, a hand held out towards the light.

"Just, give me second." He pleaded raggedly. His already gross clothing was becoming increasingly disgusting as sweat dampened the dirt and dust. Running a hand across his face that did more to smear the dirt on his cheek than to wipe the sweat from his eyes, he braced himself. After a deep breath he yanked himself up with the help of the banister and swayed for an moment before trudging after the light. He followed until it stopped at a place in the corridor he knew very well. He watched as the light rose to eye-level before darting into the wall.

 _I don't think that'll work for me,_ he thought bitterly. Even as he resigned himself to finding the strength to pace in front of the wall, he could only gape as the stone gave way to the large double doors of the Room of Requirement. Cautiously he opened one of the doors, recoiling as the lingering acrid smell of smoke hit his nose. Looking through the gap, he saw the light above a pedestal too nicely placed for this to have been any sort of coincidence.

"Taking pity on my now? You're not going to make me crawl through all this?" his eyes flicked guiltily to the burnt piles of artifacts. He shuffled his way towards the pedestal, his hands coming up to rest on the edges as he stared down at the box sitting on top of it. It was a small thing, made of wood and had a single hinge. Briefly glancing towards the light, he picked it up and opened it. A ring was inside, not to his taste really, but he supposed it was nice enough. It was plain overall, discreet almost, and shimmered in what little light was shining through the doorway.

"Let me guess, you want me to put it on?" he asked, more to himself truthfully. Though, now that he thought about it, "I haven't exactly had the best experience when it comes to mysterious rings. Not personal experience granted, but indirect unpleasantness."

The flickering increased momentarily before spinning in place. _Luna, you haven't led me astray yet,_ he decided with a disgruntled sigh as he slid the ring onto his middle finger.

There was a warm breeze across his face.

A roar in his ears.

And he was blinded as the ball of light flared with the strength of the sun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Having not written anything besides essays for school for so long, I wasn't expecting to just stare at my screen as much as I did while piecing together these bits coherently. Looking back at this chapter and the last, I am on the hunt for a Beta because my style is a bit stiff. Anyway, if anything jumps out in the wrong kind of way, as before please let me know.

* * *

 _"You know what I meant."_

 _"Hmm...Careful, I could very well say the same to you._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Stranger in the Woods  
**

After sliding on the ring Harry isn't sure how much time passed before he was blinking the stars from his eyes. Not knowing that made him uncomfortable enough, but the sheer brightness of the white light threw him firmly on the more uneasy and anxious side of things. He didn't have the fondest memories of being surrounded by such otherworldly light after all. _At least I'm clothed,_ he thought ruefully. The brightness was starting to fade to a more tolerable level. As it did so he found himself slowly turning in circle after circle, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

It was like a garden. Like a garden from one of those history books Hermione always loved to show him. Hedges and topiaries twisted as far as he could see, low to the ground but clearly well maintained. Light colored gravel and sleek marble, or maybe granite, marked the pathways cut through the thick carpet of blue-green grass. Statues of various sizes and shapes were placed near pieces of what looked to be glass scattered about the area. Clusters of trees covered the area for as far as he could see. On his second turn, movement at his feet caught his attention. _Not glass then,_ he mused. He stood transfixed by the pond at his feet, watching as faded images of what could only be his world flicked across its surface. For a moment he saw a glimpse of the broken Hogwarts courtyard before it changed. First a cobblestone alleyway with flowers strung between the buildings, then a lone castle amidst the desert. A quick flash of a crowd in blue and burgundy robes before flicking to a storm-tossed ship. _I don't understand,_ was all he could think as he tore his eyes away and they shot between all the gleaming ponds, not glass, that he could see.

"It is quite the sight to behold, isn't it." A deep voice stated behind him. He choked off a gasp and spun around, arm lifting to level his wand at the owner. Only, his wand wasn't in his hand. A soft chuff made him look back at the speaker and a whole new wave of uncertainty washed through him. Too much had happened too quickly for him to be afraid, to experience fear. But there was nothing like seeing a massive lion so close.

"Ah yes, forgive me for that. I have found I dislike weapons here." The lion's lip pulled back briefly as his paws shifted restlessly for a moment before he settled. Harry was left struggling to put what pieces he had together in his mind while settling his nerves.

"I don't under-…You speak." He finally managed.

"And you are a descendant of the Deep Magic." the lion countered pointedly. Shaking his head Harry put a hand to his temple to ease a headache he found was no longer there. Confounded he patted his shoulders and gingerly pressed at his ribs before reaching the conclusion that his lack of pain extended to the whole of his body. He looked up carefully.

"You healed me?" he asked, hands lowering from his torso to rest awkwardly at his side.

"Yes and no." Unfortunately, the lion seemed rather content to leave it at that.

"Do you… What is this place?"

"A crossing of sorts. You have a choice to make Harry and you should not make it lightly."

"A choice?" the massive creature just bowed his head slightly and an unsettling sense of déjà vu was creeping through Harry. His lips tightened, "And if I don't want to make a choice?"

The look the lion gave him was almost exasperated, but it was gone so quickly that Harry couldn't be sure, "That is a choice in and of itself, is it not?" The cat paused.

"If you choose to decline my offer or decide you would rather not even hear it, then you would be returned." Its eyes looked towards the pond at Harry's feet and when he looked at it in turn, he saw that it lingered on an image of Hogwarts. It was only of the ruined courtyard, but he caught glimpses of movement farther ahead that Harry swore he could see every few seconds.

"And what is this offer of yours exactly?" he spared a glance towards the big cat before looking back to the pond.

"I can take you to a world unlike anything you have ever seen before. Where no one will know who you are until your actions define you. Where there is no prophecy, complete or not, tied to your name. Where you are who _you_ choose to be, Harry James Potter of Little Whinging." The cat said this as he rose to all fours. Walking slowly until he stopped at Harry's side to join him in his observation of the pond. Harry found his jaw clenching as his heart nearly stopped at the idea. He was torn and that made him frustrated. That very thing was something he's always wanted but how could he leave his friends after everything they'd just been through. How was it fair to ask him this, give him this opportunity, when everything that his life shaped him to be violently recoiled from the idea of what was practically running away. After getting his thoughts into some semblance of order he studied the massive creature next to him.

The height alone made him want to balk at it being so close. Golden furred shoulders were nearly level with his and he's pretty sure that if the lion wasn't looking down at the water its eyes would be level with his own. Maybe even slightly taller. Of course, that wasn't even including the bulk of the animal. The size of the massive, incredibly soft looking, mane or the muscle mass or even the length of the lion from nose to tail. He only had vague memories of seeing a lion from when he was younger during that trip to the zoo, they never did let him go again after that incident with the snake, and he was sure that this one was unnaturally big. Stalling for time he asked, "How do you know Luna? Or...I guess what I mean to say is, how did Luna know it was you? I'm guessing it was you she was talking about anyway."

A purr rumbled from the lion as it eyed him, "Your friend Luna has a deeper bond with the Deep Magic than most. While you may be the favored son, the Deep Magic is very fond of you both. You for your ability to maintain and preserve the balance. Her for her role as emissary and speaker of things which cannot speak for themselves." Ears flattened a fraction when the cat faced him more fully. "I know why you hesitate Harry. While I cannot promise you anything that would truly settle your mind, I can say with certainty that your friends will move on. Just as you will if you accept my offer. You will not be the same either and that goes for both worlds."

"Will I still have my magic?" Harry replied, his shoulders slumping with a peculiar combination of resignation and relief. He honestly doesn't know how he would handle the post-war efforts. Having to face the families whose children he led into battle, who were killed or tortured in a war that happened because he didn't surrender soon enough. The Ministry, too, would be a nightmare of social and political relations which he had neither the temper or patience to deal with. But he was taken aback by the sudden hesitance the creature before him was showing.

"Not exactly," It began. Two tail lashings later it continued, "The type of power you have was already stronger than average in your world. A world where Magic is not as personally woven within its very being nor as wild. Within your world, your kinds' ties to magic can be likened to seeing a picture of an open book upon a table and trying to read the text. Where you would be going, there are far fewer boundaries. Then of course there is your title of Master of Death to consider." Harry cringed at that.

"Yes, though you may have separated and abandoned the pieces yourself, it does not negate the fact that you brought them together with pure intention and let go of them willingly. As I am sure you are aware, Death does not like letting go those that have been claimed and you, dear son of Adam, have been most assuredly marked. How the Deep Magic will choose to balance that...it could be immortality or it could be prolonged life. Of that I am confidant, seeing as Death most likely intended a similar plan for you, as for your magic… I cannot say for certain what will become of it. There are some decisions that even _I_ am not always privy to. But rest assured that regardless of how it may change, it will suit the world you will encounter and most of all it will suit _you_. Magic would never so callously abandon one of her favored." The sheer gentle intensity in the eyes that locked with his own was striking.

"I guess that means you can't promise that I won't have to fight or anything, if I'm as 'above average' as you say." Harry remarked. Amusement lowered the intensity of the gaze, but the compassion remained.

"Life is not worth living if it is without purpose. Even if that purpose is merely to appreciate life itself." With that the lion turned away from him and the pond entirely, walking with a grace that once again baffled Harry. Biting his lip, he took one last, hard look at the demolished courtyard of his home before squaring his shoulders and following the massive animal.

They walked for an indeterminate amount of time in silence. The only way Harry knew they were making any sort of progress was that the trees were becoming increasingly dense. The whispering rasp of the lion's paws against the stone or grass was barely audible over his own much louder steps. Finally, when Harry could no longer stand the silence, he asked again, "What is this place?"

A huff sounded before, "I do believe I've already answered that question."

"Well, _yes_ , but 'a crossing of sorts' isn't the most helpful answer." Harry commented with more than a bit of frustration.

"Then maybe you should learn to ask the right questions." He was given a side-eyed look as they walked through a tiered portion of the gardens.

"Fine... _Where_ are we?" He asked with uncertainty. The question was met with a rolling purr.

"Better. Currently we are in the Wood between the Worlds. I would also answer the next question you are most likely about to ask, though with your instincts I would have thought it would have been your first, however it seems we have arrived." Harry looked around wildly at their supposed destination. Unsurprisingly it looked the same as it had before, just with a few more trees and maybe a warmer breeze. Turning back to the lion he saw that it was studiously watching the surface of one of the smaller ponds. Moving to get a closer look he was confused by the sheer expanse of snow-covered landscape that the water was showing.

"It doesn't look all that inviting." Came the slow remark from Harry. He watched as ears lowered fractionally again and the twitching of a tail became just that little bit more often.

"It was not always so, nor will it always _be_. That however, is a task not destined for _you_. Though..." Ears flattened lower still and the cat fell silent in heavy thought. Harry's discomfort at the silence made what time that did pass seem way too long. But finally, _finally_ , the great lion raised its head and levelled him with a look so intense and so very serious, that he felt his back straighten and his posture stiffen against his will.

"If there is only one thing you remember from your time in this place it will be _this_ , Harry Potter. A time will come when you will be asked a question, a question to which you do not have an answer. So, I will give it to you now." There was a steady intake of breath before its voice somehow became deeper yet did not lower in pitch, so powerful was its voice that it felt as if his bones shook with its strength.

" _Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

 _At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

 _When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

 _And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

 _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

 _Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

 _The evil time will be over and done."_

Harry could only take shaky breaths as he desperately tried to calm his racing heart. Apparently, it hardly bothered the lion seeing as it gave a quick shake of its mane as the tension dissipated and lowered itself to sit his haunches, amber eyes meeting Harry's own. "Go on, off you go." The tone of voice was way too light considering what just happened.

"What am I even supposed to _do_?!" Harry complained, hands raising to gesture helplessly at himself and mind too scattered to even consider questioning anything else.

Warm laughter came from the feline, "Personally I would just walk in. But if you need encouragement…" Harry had just enough time to see a smirk form on the lion's muzzle before it lunged at him. Body reacting before he could even comprehend what was happening, he sent himself flailing into the pond. Deep laughter filled his ears before the world went white once more.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Well this chapter made me fight for every word, wow. Alright, important note- I tweaked the ending of Chapter Two so that I could fix some logistical problems in the story. So I'm sorry in advance if it doesn't suit some folks. Secondly, the next few chapters are pretty thoroughly outlined now thanks to this chapter. I hate to say it though, it more of a filler really. So I'm sorry about that too. If anyone has questions or concerns please leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Also, shout out to _Seablue eyes 9311_ for helping me straighten some things out in regards to this story. That's all really. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

" _I'll just go ahead and take that as a no then."_

" _What's done is done. Fretting over the past causes nothing but heartache, something which you are well aware of."_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Snow Covered Findings**

Burning cold violently woke Harry. This time for sure he knew he had been asleep, just a glance down at himself showed that. It looked to have been snowing when he fell into this world and it had done nothing but accumulate on himself while he lay on some sort of hard surface. Shuddering as a chill wind blew Harry slowly start to push himself up, brushing the dry snow off his chest as he did. Now that he was standing, he tried to determine where he was. Not that it mattered considering this was an entirely different _world_.

Squinting, he sees what he thinks might be a large river. Frozen, of course, and buried in snow; but the way the snow lies makes him think it might be one. Facing the river there didn't look to be anything but glaring white. The landscape may have once had rolling hills or maybe just grasslands of some sort, either way the snow had turned it into a level tundra. Turning the other way reveals a forest, which was far more promising than aimlessly wandering through the barren landscape in the other direction. He shivered again as went to get off of his vantage point, his teeth starting to chatter and his fingers needing that one second more to unclench from the fists he had put them in while trying to stay warm. Once he lowered himself to his knees, because he definitely wasn't about to just jump into snow Merlin knew how deep, he realized he hadn't been standing on a rock or piece of ice like he had originally assumed. Brushing more of the snow away he could only blankly stare at it.

An enormous tree trunk was laid out beneath him; blackened, either by fire or age Harry couldn't tell, and split by the ice that had managed to creep between the rings. It was easily twice as big as the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Harry could hardly imagine the sheer size the thing must have been when it was living. Leaning closer he saw that while ice _had_ in fact managed to get into the grooves of the tree, there was already a solid protective layer between him and its actual surface. Under the ice were jagged points and uneven pits interspersed with smoother sections, like somebody had taken an axe to the tree before giving up and managing to tear it down some other way.

Torn from his thoughts as the stinging numbness in his fingers became too intense, Harry restarted his original efforts to get to the ground. After a few false starts he was eventually successful, it was surprisingly difficult to get a firm hold on an ice-covered piece of wood with frozen fingers. A few steps back showed that the stump leveled off around his chin, a fact that brought uneasy questions to mind regarding the potential inhabitants of this new world. Utterly bewildered Harry turned around and started to make for the forest in the distance.

As he began his trek, he noted that the sky had lost some of the pale blue tinge it had before, becoming a more foreboding shade of grey. _I need to get out of here,_ he thought hurriedly. He already couldn't feel his toes and he wasn't even halfway to the distant forest. Suddenly he stopped as the ridiculousness of his situation hit him. _For Merlin's sake, you're a wizard! Cast a charm!_ He rolled his eyes as he berated his own idiocy. Right until he remembered that he no longer had a wand. Clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering, honestly it didn't really help, he looked helplessly at his hands. Obviously, wand movements wouldn't work, he was assuming they wouldn't anyway, and he knew that only the more powerful wizards were able to do it. There was a distant memory of a guy at The Leaky Cauldron and an even foggier memory of a class in History of Magic about Grindelwald, neither of which were particularly helpful at the moment.

With a groan of frustration and no other ideas he closed his eyes and tried to think of warmth. Tried to clear his mind like the late Professor Snape had viciously tried to teach him and to imagine what it was like to just _be warm_. Nothing happened. It was taking even more effort to move his fingers and he could feel his headache returning from how tightly his teeth were pressed together. "Come _on_!" he growled as he rubbed his hands together, opening his eyes to be able to inspect them. As luck would have it, they seemed to be alright. For _now,_ anyway. He spent a few more minutes just trying to warm up his hands against the biting cold before continuing his walk, frantically trying to think of a solution. It was near what Harry guessed to be the halfway point when he had another idea.

There were periods of time after his third year that the desire to become an Animagus scratched at him. He had spent hours trying to decipher different books on the theory of the magic but didn't really try to go further than that; he had accepted a long time ago that while he could understand human motives and read body language with relative ease, Hermione had the skill for picking out what an author actually _means_ to tell you- not just what they've written. There was a instance during fifth year though, it still confuses him as much as it gives a sense of accomplishment, where he decided he was going to cast a spell mentioned in one of the books. It was relatively straight-forward in comparison to the book he found it in. Ideally one memorized the words, then the wand movements, then cast it on the person who wanted insight as to what their Animagus form would be. It offered a doorway of sorts, or a place to turn around. If a witch or wizard didn't like what they saw after the spell then they could turn away from the grueling process of mastering their form altogether, as opposed to obtaining the skill and never using it again. What was difficult about it was when the caster was also the intended target. Everything from wand movements to word choice had to be changed to be able to effectively narrow down the magical intent. Thankfully, Harry had done this before that incident in fifth year. That incident being when at the height of that chaotic year all he wanted was for something to go his way. So, without telling anyone, he cast the spell and promptly threw himself into teaching the DA. He had assumed he hadn't done it correctly when a week had passed by without anything happening. He had never been more wrong.

For at least two weeks, in between visions of Voldemort, he had been plagued with random dreams. Some he ran, one he slept, and another still he just walked- brushing against objects as he went. In all of them he remembered hearing the rustling whisper of fur and that four-beat drum of an animal running. He remembered how confusing it could be when he woke up too quickly. Getting used to being as tall as he was, which wasn't very, or to walking on two legs again. Even if he'd never actually experienced anything other than that. It wasn't too hard to pass it off as him being half awake though, that was nice, especially with all the scrutiny that Umbridge had been giving him at the time. His temper had been shorter during those two weeks as well, mentally anyway. He did his absolute best not to show it. He could recall very clearly how some of his encounters with Umbridge, Malfoy too occasionally, would result in him stalking away with clenched fists as he mentally pictured lunging for her throat. It was an unnerving experience and makes him cringe to this day.

But without any other ideas, Harry stopped and closed his eyes again as he brought the dreams back to the forefront of his mind. No sooner had he done this he became aware of a roiling intangible mass within him. Frequently during the school year Harry needed to exhaust himself a not think for a while, he mostly did this after meetings with the DA since it was convenient, and he had felt something similar after magically wearing himself out with a brutal dueling practice. It's near impossible for him to not know what his own magic feels like at this point really. Yet this was wilder than he was accustomed to and felt deeper, like a peaceful river with a raging current beneath its surface. With a few half-remembered theories in his head he drew out that feeling as he tried to bring it closer. A surge of unfiltered emotion coursed through him. His need for warmth intensified as his desire to find anything else in this new world increased ten-fold. Pieces of the dreams swept rapidly through his mind while they became ever clearer.

It was abrupt when it happened. One second, he was freezing and panting against the onslaught of emotion that he couldn't quite control, then the next he was on the ground and considerably warmer than before. As he took inventory over his body a groaning whine escaped him when a dull ache began to register. A whine which was quickly cut short as soon as it reached his ears. Lifting his head, he looked at himself excitedly

He was obviously a dog of some sort and a large one at that. Dark charcoal grey fur with near black and lighter grey mottling covered his new body and pushing through the ache he eagerly got to his feet, or paws rather. He felt tall still, not that he really had a good reference to go off of except the leveled snow surrounding him, but he assumed that even if he was short, he'd have some kind of notion of being smaller than before. A quick shake dislodged most of the snow from his side leaving only the more caked, half melted clumps behind. Twisting to sniff at his side he sneezed, the snow stinging fiercely from where it touched his nose. That's when something else occurred to him. He couldn't smell anything. Sirius had spent a few notable hours ranting about how strong everything smelled when he was shifted and no problem complaining about it when he wasn't, even if his human nose was only slightly stronger than the average person's. Harry knew he should be able to smell _something_ , but all he could manage was a distinct _lack_ because of the cold. Mood sufficiently dampened, Harry moved on to tackle the idea of coordinating four legs.

It ended up being easier than he thought it would be once he stopped concentrating so hard on the action itself. Once he started treated this new form like he was still a human the motion came to him like he'd been more in that shape. He was soon trotting through the snow with only the occasional misstep as his legs got tangled. As he neared the forest, he paused by the tree line and tried to listen for anything out of the ordinary, constant vigilance and all that. Again, he was met with nothing. He could hear the wind moving through the trees and even that seemed too stiff to be natural. With the snow falling at the rate it was he understood why there might not have been any birds, but he couldn't even hear the smaller ground animals- like martens or lemmings. Both of which had kept Harry awake more than once with their darting through the ground cover during the misery that was seventh year. Uneasy and a bit concerned he walked slowly into the forest.

With the trees blocking most of the wind the silence was now nearing on oppressive. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and every step that broke that _crunched_ through the snow had him flinching. The trees were getting denser too, and larger, now that he had entered the forest proper. The darkened spaces between the trees further ahead were making his hackles rise, an entirely discomfiting sensation that he did _not_ like whatsoever. When he was gingerly picking his way over a fallen tree faint sounds of movement reached his ears. Harry determinedly kept moving over the tree, his movements becoming a fraction stiffer against his well at his inability to see what was most most likely a threat.

As soon as he cleared the trunk the sounds got louder. He studied the nearby trees as he tried to follow the noise and braced himself. It ended up being for naught as a creature stepped out from behind an evergreen opposite to where he was looking.

"State your purpose stranger." The wolf, it was _definitely_ a wolf now that Harry could see it, snapped impatiently. Frantically Harry tried to come up with an answer.

"Uh… I'm lost?" He finally managed. He was mentally cringing at that even before he saw the wolf's open hostility dissolve into a fine mixture of caution and disbelief.

" _Lost_? And how is it _exactly,_ that a wolf such as you have lost your way?" While the other wolf's hackles fur had flattened a bit with his words, his posture was still incredibly aggressive. _At least I know what I am now,_ he thought bitterly. Identity aside, Harry quickly needed to convince this creature that he wasn't any threat. One, because he knew he'd lose in a heartbeat if this encounter got violent and secondly, he had a bad feeling that if this meeting went poorly, he probably wouldn't have any luck elsewhere.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know. I woke up on that giant stump back that way and thought I might find help here." Harry explained. The stranger was silent for a while, studying him intensely with his ears fixated in Harry's direction. Harry's ears twitched as the other wolf suddenly broke the suddenly broke the uneasy quiet.

"Who are you?" The wolf's posture relaxed minutely. The question itself made Harry's thoughts stop right in their tracks. He could easily go on philosophical tirade as an answer however seeing as he valued his life, as weird as it had become, he refrained. With his actions during his school years, the ending of Voldemort, and the wizarding community's penchant for dramatics, his name had felt increasingly like a title to bear. Not who he was. So, what was he supposed to say? He was in a new world, his name would mean nothing to this creature, and frankly...he had enough guilt at leaving Hogwarts behind in the first place. He didn't want to be constantly reminded of his decision every time someone said his name here.

"I, don't think the name I have...suits who I am anymore." He replied slowly. His response led to another prolonged silence. It took him shifting uncomfortably for a second time before the wolf heaved an either exasperated or just exhausted sigh and said, as he turned away, "Very well. Follow me."


End file.
